The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a flexible bone tool and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a flexible bone tool configured to be advanced into a bone in an arthroscopic procedure.
US Publication number 6447518 B1 discloses: “An improved flexible shaft used in the reaming of the medullary space in bones is described. The shaft is comprised of a solid element with a longitudinal bore the entire length and an appropriately formed slot which extends spirally around the shaft either continuously or segmentally. Attached to the shaft's opposite ends respectively, are a cutting head and a means of connecting the shaft to a driving mechanism. Additionally, an improved anthropomorphic spinal element and vertebral body replacement implant are described. The anthropomorphic spinal element is composed of a solid element with a longitudinal bore and an appropriately formed slot that extends spirally around the shaft either continuously or segmentally and is completely or partially filled with an elastomeric material. The vertebral body replacement implant is composed of a suitable implant material with a longitudinal bore the entire length and an appropriately formed slot which extends spirally around the shaft either continuously or segmentally. Attached to the central section's opposite ends are a means of attachment to the adjacent vertebra allowing for height and angular adjustment.”
US publication number 4362520 A discloses: “This invention is a heavy-duty flexible shaft that accommodates for misalignments between an input and output shaft. The flexible shaft is comprised of a multiplicity of hollow, individually fabricated, interfitting members housed in a tubular, bendable shaft. Each segment is intimately engaged, one within the other, yet the segments are so designed to allow for limited longitudinal movement while restricting circumferential movement between segments during torsional transmissions from the input to the output shafts.”